The present invention relates generally to fluid lubricant dispensing equipment and more particularly to a novel head assembly for a fluid lubricant dispenser.
Conventional lubricant dispensing head assemblies include an inlet port from the lubricant supply tube to the piston cavity wherein the inlet port is located at the upper end of the cavity and slightly below the area of the cavity occupied by the piston when the piston is in the fully retracted position. Thus, to charge the cavity with lubricant, the piston must be fully retracted to clear the inlet port before allowing lubricant to pass into the cavity.
One of the most critical problems voiced by users of conventional equipment is that such equipment cannot be conveniently or satisfactorily used in tight or confined work areas since the operating lever must be fully extended to recharge the cavity with lubricant after each successive use.
Those concerned with this problem have recognized the need for an improved lubricant dispenser suitable for use in confined work areas.